Hidden Feelings
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A little angsty moment for Mikey. Hope ya'll like!


This is pretty much what I came up with. This is pretty much what came out of my mind, so here it is.

* * *

Hidden Feelings

by: Terrell James

Michaelangelo was in his room, just sitting there, thinking over the events that occured between Leo and Raph's fallout and it feels like it took it's toll on him, to the point where he had to work as Cowabunga Carl and he feels as if Leo's reason for leaving means that Mikey's lost a brother in a way. He's sitting in his bed in the dark, his face covered up with his hands, sighing heavily, just look at the ground, feeling a little bit of depression and resentment towards Raph and Leo's fallout from the entire thing.

Feeling that Leo's still in his presence, Mikey seems to feel like he's his own usual goofy self. However, he still feels that it should've been that way when he left for training instead of dealing with being separated. He stands up, looks in the mirror and looks at himself and asked himself, "Was I empty without Leo around?"

Then, he closed his eyes for a minute and tells himself, "Sometimes...I feel as if...something deep inside of me just feels...crummy. Even though Leo's here, I still feel as if...everything would've been okay last year. A piece of me wanted Leo to still stay here and...I missed him too much. He's like the glue that sticks us all together. It's like my life is nothing without him."

Mikey covers his face for a while and when he unveils his face, a tear falls from his eye and he went back to his bed and laid there with one tear falling down on his face, just thinking about every crummy moment that happened between Raph and Leo.

Just the voices of Leo and Raph arguing amongst themselves still haunts him throughout and it's scary to even think about it.

Hearing those voices echo through his head made him feel completely sick inside.

_'We got along just fine without you!'_

_'This Nightwatcher character is coming to the neighborhood like some kind of vigilante showboat, but his days are over._

_'Hey, you went AWOL, Leo and the Nightwatcher was the only guy that could pick up the slack. Crime never took a break, you did.'_

_'Why do we need Raph, Anyway? It's his temper that jeapordizes all our missions.'_

_'Oh, you know something, big brother? I'd have to disagree with you on that one.'_

_'You're impatient, red-tempered and most importantly, I'm better than you.'_

_'Don't do this, Raph.'_

_'I'm done taking orders.'_

It just triggered a sense of him being in the crossfire with this entire situation and it's like he's fed up with it on the inside. He groaned softly and covered his entire face and sat on his bed and sighed heavily and covered his head between his knees and just hid away from it.

The next day, Leo walked past Mikey's room and he quickly stopped to check on him to see if he's okay. He walked through his room and immediately somehow, sees his computer is on and he sees a gamut of music in there and he was surprised to find on one of Mikey's playlists, every playlist there has initials on it. He was also surprised to see that those letters were the names of his brothers; an 'R' for 'Raph', 'D' for 'Donnie', 'L' for 'Leo' and 'M' for Mikey. He didn't want to be busted by Mikey, so he quickly clicked on the 'L' and immediately, there were over 700 million songs there and he clicked on the one song called 'Stay' and it immediately played through the speakers.

_Well it's good to hear your voice  
I hope your doing fine  
And if you ever wonder,  
I'm lonely here tonight  
Lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by  
And if I could have just one wish  
I'd have you by my side_

Oooh, oh I miss you  
Oooh, oh I need you

And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday

Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay

_Well I try to live without you  
The tears fall from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
God I'm torn apart inside_

I look up at the stars  
Hoping your doing the same  
Somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say

Oooh, oh I miss you  
Oooh, oh I need you

And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday

_Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay  
Always stay_

I never wanna lose you  
And if I had to I would choose you  
So stay, please always stay  
You're the one that I hold onto  
'Cause my heart would stop without you

And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday

Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay  
I'll always stay

_And I love you more than I did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home I'll be coming home  
And if you ask I will stay, I will stay  
I will stay _

When the song was finished, Leo could not believe what he heard about how Mikey feels about him. He sighed heavily and figured that it was about last year when Leo left behind his brothers for training. He suddenly feels guilty about leaving them out when they needed him most. All of a sudden, Leo hears Mikey's footsteps come through the room as he enters.

"I guess you heard this one song I just downloaded earlier yesterday." Mikey said.

Leo turned around and faced Mikey and asked him, "Why did you put this song on the playlist with my name on it?"

"Leo, you're like a second dad to me. For me, my life would suck without you being there. Ever since you've been away, it just kinda feels as if a part of me is missing and I'm hoping that if I ever see you again, maybe everything would go back to normal and it just feels as if I'm kinda the reason that got a job as Cowabunga Carl and Donnie's an IT Tech assistant dude."

"So, what you're saying is...I haven't been there for you as much as I should have?"

"Yeah. I was hoping that you would've stayed instead of being away from us."

Leo looked at Mikey and said, "It's not all your fault though, little brother. It's just me and Raph's fault. Raph's the most one to blame for this, but we're both taking the blame for it. I had no idea this would affect you a lot."

"There were some nights where I was afraid that you wouldn't come back and I would just...break down and cry myself to sleep every night and just feel empty and afraid that you wouldn't be here anymore."

Leo puts his hand over Mikey's shoulder and said, "I'm here now."

Mikey looked into Leo's eyes and hugged him tightly. Leo embraced the hug and held him tightly than ever. He looks at Mikey and asked, "If you have a problem about this, don't be scared to come to me about it, okay?"

"I'll try."

Leo walks out of the room and Mikey sits back down on his bed, completely unaware that Raph heard the whole thing and he didn't want to jump in to what happened, because he feels partially responsible about last year. It kinda hurts him to hear that what happened last year affected Mikey and didn't really know about it. He left there with only a tear rolling out of his eye and thought to himself, 'Am I really hurting my brothers over what happened last year?'

_

* * *

_

Well, this is all I got. Sorry if it's boring. The song was 'Stay' from Miley Cyrus. Anyways, hope ya'll like!


End file.
